


Just a Little Dirty

by onesquishedcat



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongup goes to do his laundry and gets more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Dirty

Jongup sighed as he lugged his heaping laundry basket down to the laundry room. It was late but this was the only time he had to get his clothes washed. He had late classes the rest of the week and a shit ton of homework to do.

Just thinking about it made him sigh again.

Though it was mid-winter, the laundry room was really warm, and the heat hit him like a slap in the face when he walked through the door. There was only one other person in the room- Jongup recognized him as the guy who roomed with his floor’s RA. Yongguk.

Jongup gave him a small smile when he looked up and brought his basket over to the table beside him, because he had to sort his laundry before putting it in. Focussing on the task at hand, Jongup felt the heat beginning to get to him, and thought nothing of stripping off his sweater, his thin white wife beater sticking to his skin. By accident his arm brushed against Yongguk’s and he apologized softly, but Yongguk told him not to worry about it.

“Hey, you’re Jongup right? You live on my floor?”

Jongup nodded, flushing a bit at the sudden attention. The fact that an attractive senior like Bang Yongguk knew his name was a bit intimidating, but also made his heart beat faster.

Grabbing his first load, Jongup went to stuff it in the washer, and then realized he had forgotten his detergent. Nibbling at his lip, Jongup blinked when a jug was thrust under his nose. Following the hand holding upward, Jongup felt his cheeks redden at the kind smile Yongguk was giving him. “You forgot yours, right?”

Jongup nodded, accepting the jug with a quiet word of thanks. Their fingers brushed, and Jongup resisted the urge to shudder, licking his lips as he unscrewed the cap and poured the required amount into the machine. Tonight seemed to be a busy night, as the only other machine available besides his own was the one Yongguk was using behind him. With his own laundry going Jongup had nothing to do but wait, and when he turned around he found himself transfixed on the view of Yongguk’s bent over form.

The strong lines of his back muscles were visible through his t-shirt, and his plain grey sweatpants pulled tight over his firm ass when he moved. Jongup bit his lip, unable to find accurate emotions for the thoughts running through his brain.

Fuck, but Yongguk was attractive.

He made a small noise when that glorious ass disappeared, only to realize he was staring at the other man’s junk. He quickly dragged his gaze upward, cheeks turning beet red when his eyes met Yongguk’s intense stare. “S-sorry,” Jongup stuttered, almost running back to the table to get his next load. However, with no other machines available, he decided to hand wash them, bringing them over to the washing tub in the corner. He turned on the tap, gasping quietly when the ice cold water came out in a jet and splashed the front of his shirt.

Jongup could feel eyes on his back and prayed he wouldn’t make any more of a fool of himself. The older already probably thought he was some sort of creep. But it wasn’t like it was his fault – Yongguk shouldn’t be that attractive!

Plunging his hands into the icy water, Jongup shuddered and then tensed when warm hands suddenly ran down his arms, a firm chest pressing up against his back. Goosebumps erupted across Jongup’s skin when Yongguk leaned down to speak against his ear. “Jongup-ah,” He breathed, lips curling into a smirk against the younger’s ear when it caused the other to arch backward. “I think you need to turn around.”

Jongup bit his lips as those warm hands continued down to his wrists, gently pulling them from the water. He didn’t fight it as he was turned around, looking up at the taller senior through his eyelashes. Yongguk groaned, and leaned down to press his forehead against Jongup’s.

“You’re doing it on purpose, aren’t you,” He murmured, and Jongup swallowed, his eyes stuck on Yongguk’s lips. “Wh-what?” He whispered, biting his lip with want when a pink tongue darted out to wet them. Yongguk’s hands moved to his hips, gently squeezing.

“Driving me crazy,” He said, right before he smashed his lips to Jongup’s, and the younger jumped in surprise, melting soon after under the insistent pressure and giving in to his urge to reach up and thread his fingers through the older man’s unstyled hair.

When Yongguk tugged him in against him Jongup gasped against his mouth, pants tightening at the hardness he felt against his crotch. Yongguk seemed intent on devouring his mouth, and Jongup was okay with that, moaning against his lips when Yongguk’s tongue wrapped around his own and the taller man used his grip on Jongup’s hips to spin him around and shove him up against the vibrating washing machine.

Hands beneath his thighs startled Jongup, but Yongguk just heaved him up onto the machine, and Jongup wrapped his thighs around Yongguk’s middle as they continued to kiss, legs tightening and drawing Yongguk in closer. He could feel the vibrations of the washing machine through his thin sweatpants and it was sending the most delicious tremors up his spine and down into his cock. “H-hyung,” Jongup gasped, breaking the kiss and then groaning as Yongguk continued kissing down his throat.

“Yonggukhyung..”

Yongguk groaned against Jongup’s collarbones, fingers quickly slipping up and rubbing over the younger boy’s still wet tshirt. The fact that it was white meant that the true definitions of Jongup’s sculpted chest and abdomen were obvious through the fabric, and it was turning Yongguk on like nothing else.

Shoving the material upward and then reaching for Jongup’s drawstring, Yongguk made quick work of getting them undone and off Jongup’s ass, biting his lip hard when it became apparent the younger hadn’t worn anything underneath. Jongup made a highpitched squeak when his bare skin touched the cold machine, legs once more wrapping around Yongguk as the other man was so much warmer.

Yongguk’s chuckle was deep and even just the sound of it was enough to make Jongup flush. “Hyung,” He murmured softly, and Yongguk kissed him, tugging him closer to the edge of the machine. “I want you, Jongup,” Yongguk growled against his lips, his hands running over Jongup’s muscled thighs. Jongup bit his lip, shifting. “I..I want you too, hyung..”  
  


The words were no sooner out of his mouth than Yongguk was yanking the shorter boy’s pants off his ankles and pulling him off the machine completely, tugging him around to the narrow alcove between a pair of stacked dryers and the wall. It was a blind spot to the security cameras, but Jongup still felt exposed as Yongguk pressed him up against the rumbling machines, kissing him so passionately it made Jongup’s head spin.

“H-hyung..” Jongup’s breath hitched as he was suddenly whirled around, hands splaying flat against the cool metal side. “Have you done this before, Jongup?” Yongguk groaned, running his hands down Jongup’s sides. Jongup nodded, and sucked on his lip when Yongguk pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Can I?”

When Jongup nodded again, Yongguk kissed his cheek and reached into his pants pocket. Out of it he drew two square packages –lube and a condom. Jongup felt his cheeks heat as he looked down at his aroused cock, twitching at just the sound of the package ripping. Bowing his back and pushing his ass out, Jongup swallowed hard at the groan he heard Yongguk make, chancing a glance over his shoulder.

Oh, but the expression on Yongguk’s face. The sheer want.

Jongup bit his lip, hard. “Hyung..”

That seemed to snap him out of it, Yongguk quickly slicking up his fingers and moving forward to prepare Jongup. Despite his obvious need tenting the front of his grey sweats, Yongguk was gentle as he slipped a finger into Jongup, making sure he was ready before he progressed to two, and then finally, three. He was so gentle that Jongup grit his teeth, his arousal nearly hurting now with how turned on he was. Pushing his hips back impatiently, he shot a glare over his shoulder. “Hyung. Please fuck me.”

Yongguk’s expression was surprised for only a moment. Then he smirked, and twisted his fingers. Jongup let out a startled moan, tingles of pleasure shooting right down to his fingertips. Figuring he was prepared enough, Yongguk took back his fingers and rolled on the condom, using what was left of the lube to make it extra slick.

Jongup turned to watch, pushing his ass out more. Yongguk chuckled, laying a hand on the shorter boy’s hip . “Easy,” He murmured, holding himself steady as he pushed into the younger boy. The feeling was amazing, the both of them shuddering hard. Jongup was the first to move, rolling his hips, and Yongguk let him, up to a point. Sliding his arms up beneath Jongup’s armpits, he curved them over the boy’s shoulders and used that as leverage as he began to roll his hips, fucking Jongup and forcing him up against the machine.

The steel was cool beneath Jongup’s cheek and chest, a complete contrast to the warmth of Yongguk’s skin and the heat generated between them. Yongguk groaned against Jongup’s ear as he shifted his thrusts to find the younger boy’s prostate, knowing he found it when Jongup’s breath hitched and he let out the most adorable little whine.

Fuck.

Their harsh breathing was barely audible over the rattling of the washer and dryers, but the only thing that mattered to Jongup was the places that Yongguk was touching him, and the way he felt inside, his body overwhelmed by the pleasure rocketing down his nerves. “H-Hyung..Yonggukhyung!”

Yongguk moaned against Jongup’s ear, tilting his head to suck on it. Still holding him with one arm, he slid the other one down Jongup’s torso and wrapped a hand around the younger man’s cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Jongup bit back another whine, fingers clawing at the dryer as Yongguk abused his prostate. “Nnh..Hyung..”

He was so close he could feel it, body going wild beneath Yongguk as he tried to figure out which way to move, needing more of Yongguk, all of him, right then. It had been a long time since he had been like this with someone, and in that moment Jongup wondered why he had put it off.

All the tension built suddenly in his abdomen and Jongup let out a choked cry when he came, eyes widening and body tensing even as Yongguk continued to thrust in him, searching for his own release. It came soon after, the senior student groaning into his shoulder as he filled the condom and then pressed his heaving chest to Jongup’s back, keeping them close. They both remained there for a few moments, shock setting in over what they had done as they struggled to calm their racing hearts. After some time, Yongguk was the first to speak.

“I, uh..That was. Hm.”

Jongup nodded, squirming a little, and Yongguk made a quiet noise before pulling away to dispose of the used condom. Jongup took that time to pull his pants back up and run his hands through his hair, unsure how to act now as even Yongguk seemed nervous.

Jongup almost wanted to laugh. He really did. After what they had just done, it seemed funny to act nervous now.

“Hyung, I-“

“Do you want to come over sometime?”

Jongup blinked and turned to stared up at Yongguk. Was he serious?

“I mean, if you have time that is. My roommate works most of this week, and I have so much homework, but it would be great if you could come over, I really like you and-”

As he continued to ramble, Jongup smiled and shook his head, taking a step nearer. He reached up and pulled Yongguk down into a sweet kiss.

“I’d love to. This weekend?”

When Yongguk nodded, Jongup nodded, and Jongup took his leave, feeling higher than a cloud, a permanent smile on his face. Maybe a little extra sway his in hips.

“Ah, Jongup! Your laundry!”

Shit. He knew he had forgotten something.

**Author's Note:**

> Super belated Christmas present for tumblr friend.


End file.
